Snow White Queen
by fanciful.thoughts
Summary: The story of Athenodora Volturi: a princess so overcome with her own vanity that she was punished by having her own personal God drag her down into Hell. AthenodoraCaius, because everyone forgets he has a wife. - DISCONTINUED.
1. Thank God I'm Pretty

_Thank God I'm pretty;  
the occasional champagne I never asked for,  
the occasional admission to a pretty little bar,  
invitation to a stranger's car...  
I'm blessed  
with the ability to rend a grown man tongue-tied,  
which only means that when it's dark outside  
I have to run and hide- can't look behind me...  
Thank God I'm pretty._

Ah, if only I had known then what I know now.

If only, some few hundred years ago, I had been a bit wiser. Perhaps a... touch less vain.

Maybe I would have been spared this existence.

My name is Athenodora, and I am the wife of Caius Volturi. When I met my white-haired lover, I was naught but sixteen: flighty, foolish, stupid. Back when I was alive, some hundreds- maybe thousands, I do not bother to keep count- of years ago, I was a princess. A true princess of a bloodline as royal as any could be. I do not remember much of my old self anymore, but some things are impossible to forget.

I remember my father's face as clearly as though he has been with me these past many years. I did not realize it at the time, but he was so much kinder a father than I had ever deserved. I was a vapid, silly little girl with vapid, silly little fancies, yet he catered to all my whims without complaint. I exploited his kindness, of course- I had finer clothes than any royal; silk and velvet dresses with insewn jewels and precious metals. New gardens were grown around the castle monthly, perhaps weekly, by my will and destroyed if the flowers did not bloom quickly enough (they rarely did). I had maids tending to all my whims whether it be night or day, no matter the hour. My father just watched for my happiness and was glad if when he saw it. I did not even have to take lessons in manners and etiquette the way all other princesses did; all I had done my whole life was doll myself up.

I also recall, with stunning clarity, my vanity and self-absorption which lives on to this day. I would stand for hours before my mirror, combing my cornsilk-blonde hair or applying rouge carefully to my lips. I ignored all common customs and had my maids ready me scented baths every morning so that I might be sure my hair was as soft as silk and smooth in texture. And then I would dress in gown after gown, staring at myself in the mirror, judging which one complimented my more than perfect figure the most. And then, I am slightly ashamed to say, were the times that I just sat in front of the mirror and stared at myself, in love with my own reflection. My skin was a soft shade of peach, my hair long and white-blonde. My eyes were large and the bluest of blue, framed by long black lashes that one with my haircolor should not have had. A slender, dainty nose led down to perfect double-bow red lips that were always curled in a contented smile when I watched myself. And I am still vain enough to describe myself in so many words.

And, lastly, I remember_ him_.

My father had called a ball to celebrate the day that I turned sixteen, and it was the most momentous occasion of the year. Nobles from all over Europa came to see the festivities and indulge in all the comforts my father had paid for, all arriving under the guise of coming to wish me well. I didn't really care all that much- I enjoyed the way that all the kings and princes watched me, lust and infatuation burning all of their thoughts to ashes. But that was just a game to me as well; I didn't really care how they felt. I simply loved being adored.

And let it never be said that I tolerated anything less.

The sixteenth anniversary of my birth is as dim as the rest of my human memories, but I vaguely recall spending the whole day preparing for the ball to come. I enjoyed fretting about my appearance, straightening every hair that the wind blew into my face. I must have reapplied my rouge and powder at least a dozen times in the hour before the ball. I even kept pacing around before the mirror, constantly standing at profile, smoothing my hands down my flat stomach and acting worried about my figure. Looking back, the expressions of my ladies-in-waiting held much more malice under their false cheer than I noticed.

And the unveiling... Ah, when I walked down the grand staircase to the sound of the orchestra. I was a vision, I'm sure. Everyone stared at me in amazement with glossy eyes, acknowledging me to be the most divine creature on the Earth. I delighted in the knowledge inwardly until I saw _them. _

The three men were standing towards the back of the grand ballroom, but it was impossible not to notice them. Their white skin glowed in the light, ('nearly sparkling,' I had mused) and they were simply the most beautiful people I had ever seen. This was back before their appearances were faded by time and power, while they were still strong and commanding by appearance. Gone were the thin skins and milky red eyes; they stood tall, strong, and proud. And their faces... they were more beautiful than any work by one of the old masters. One of the god-men caught my eye specifically- the one with hair as white as snow, although he could not have been past thirty years of life. His expression spurned me and sent me back with a vengeance- he looked _bored_. And not just bored, but _disgusted_ as well, and _superior_. I wanted to prove my worth, and therefore I made up my mind to seek him out and show him more closely my beauty. Surely _then_ he would not scoff!

After a few dances with faceless men, I managed to pull myself from their claws to search for my mysterious scoffer. But the white-haired not-angel proved quite elusive, and after some twenty minutes I retreated to the gardens for a moment alone. I bumped into one of the men on my way out, but didn't think much of it because it wasn't _him_. I didn't see his surprised gaze on my back or the smirk forming on his lips. How was I to know I had bumped into a mind-reading vampire who knew of my sudden obsession with his friend? And what's more, how could I have known he was also looking for fresh blood to join the Volturi?

Regardless, I had been sitting and watching the fountains for not a minute before icy hands were laid on my bare shoulders. "Were you perchance searching for me?" a silky voice whispered in my ear, and I gasped and arched at the combination of his delicious voice and smooth glass hands. I turned my head to stare at my white-haired enigma, and shivered once more. With my face so close to his, it was easy to see the strong curve of his jaw, the straight line of his nose, the captivating black of his eyes... He turned slightly as well, flashing me a nearly predatory smile that only served to excite me. Suddenly he was leaning down, running his cold lips over my neck as his hands pulled me up. I was too stunned to swoon as we had been taught to, but my trance broke as his hands rubbed over my shoulders and collar. I had felt my eyes flutter closed and had foolishly leaned closer, baring my long neck to him as an invitation- however, I didn't know exactly _what_ I had invited him to do at that moment.

"Marry me?" he asked quietly, his cool air carrying with it a delicious smell falling from his lips to raise gooseflesh all over my neck. It would not have been quite as alarming to be so suddenly asked that then as it is now, but it was shocking nonetheless. Most would have said no. _Smarter _women would have said no. However...

"Yes!" I gasped, my weak human arms wrapping around his shoulders and my fingers twining into his hair. Everything was happening so quickly that my head was spinning; the world had ended and all that was left was him and his beautiful face and his dark eyes and his cool breath.

I only had a moment to feel his teeth pierce my flesh before the pain started.

Before I could let loose a scream, his marble hand covered my lips. I was too far gone to worry about my carefully applied rouge being smeared. He pulled me close, and suddenly wind was whipping my hair forward over his shoulder as my face buried in his shoulder, silent screams swallowed by the wind ripping from my throat. He had wrapped my legs around his waist so I was less of a hindrance, but I hadn't even noticed. I remember watching in a transfixed horror as red blood flew from my neck and into the air with the speed of his run.

And the pain! Oh, the glorious pain! I could not move, I could not breathe, I could not _think _without a fresh stab of pain tearing through my whole body! I had a few times accidentally burned my hands with candles, and I remember how much those tiny, harmless burns pained me... and then they were multiplied a hundredfold and spread all over me, inside of me, around me. It lasted and lasted... But he was beside me.

I still did not know him, but he sat by my side at all times. He spoke to me through my screams, petted my hair, washed away my sweat. He apologized once or twice, although he did not look truly repentant. I wondered at times if this was my own version of the beautiful angel Lucifer, shunned to Hell and forced to become the Devil. I did not dwell too much on the thought, because I could not think coherently anyway, but I still watched him. My pain seemed less intense when he was speaking to me or touching my hair or caressing my face. I barely felt the feathery touches, but I could imagine them. I thought of his cool marble hands on my shoulders and my pain seemed much dimmed until it was almost bearable. I couldn't understand what he was saying to me most of the time, but I caught snippets. He meant for us to be married. He thought I was beautiful. Those two thoughts calmed me even more, the disgrace that it is that vanity could make me feel so much better. But he was calling me beautiful, when I had thought he found me unimpressive... Yes, he was worth the pain. We could be beautiful side by side, have lovely fair-haired children...

The pain started fading from my fingertips. I had stopped screaming by now; it did me no good. And I wanted to hear him more. When I could focus on his silky voice, I was pleased at what I heard. He kept saying I was beautiful (my fingers and toes were then cold and strong). He said we would grow to love each-other (I could focus on the cold power in my forearms and calves). He said I would be his queen (the pain was only lingering in my torso...)

His name was Caius Volturi.

I sat up, suddenly feeling no pain. I was shocked for a minute, simply staring at my Caius with new eyes. I could see him so clearly, I could see the light bouncing off his skin reflected like little rainbows. And he was so exquisitely beautiful now that it almost pained my eyes... My shock lasted for half a second before the most delicious scent to ever reach me assaulted my nose. I turned my newly crimson eyes to the frightened young woman who had been pushed into the room. Before I could think, her skull was ground to a soft, bloody pulp as I bit her erratically, draining blood from her very heart, tearing her tender breast apart. And, oh, she tasted heavenly, the blood heady on my lips and spilling all over my front, bathing me. She was spent in under ten seconds in my greed, and soon another woman was pushed through the door. She was disposed of much the same way before I could think rationally, although even then my throat still itched and swelled as though I had fallen slightly ill. I dropped the unfortunate woman, stepping back.

"... Caius?" I asked weakly, trembling. Strong hands- no longer cold, but temperate- touched my arms, turning into a gentle grip as I leaned back against their owner. Although I suddenly felt weightless, more powerful than anything, I wasn't sure of my ability to stand after killing two women with my bare hands. "What am I?" I asked, turning my face to meet his eyes. They were deep burgundy now, glowing eerily down at me.

"You are one of us." He said, removing one of his hands from my arm. He gently brought it up to wipe the blood from my face delicately, although I doubt it was of much use seeing as the liquid was coating me everywhere. "You are a vampire, to live forever with us and rule this world." His voice burned me. He leaned closer when I turned my head away, hiding my face in my hands in anguish.

"You shall be my beautiful snow-white queen."

_To be continued..._

_Disclaimer: I own none of this content, although I do own this idea and twist on Athenodora's story. I have also edited the lyrics posted above to fit the story better, but they are most definitely not mine. All standard disclaimers apply. _


	2. There's Only He

_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him,  
I said "he's gorgeous!" and I fell.  
In the world there's only he  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I think I'll let him woo and marry me._

The dry sobs of hysteria wracking my form soon passed, my obliging lord holding me in his arms until I calmed against him. I was almost ashamed as I spoke, but I could not stop the words that bubbled up my throat and out my lips. "Caius, I am thirsty..." I husked, surprised by the soft growl I heard in my voice. It sounded as though I had not spoken in days, and had not had a sip of water even longer.

"Then you will have more to drink, my love," he whispered into my ear. Before I could blink, another body was shoved through the door and trapped with no hope of escaping the savage thirst which had consumed my mind. I pounced on him- this one was an older boy fated to never reach full manhood- and plunged my teeth into his neck again and again and again. He tasted divine, but not nearly as sweet as the last two women. With more blood painting my pale skin and hair crimson, I finally felt nearly sated, although there was still an irritating little niggling at the back of my throat. I turned back to my lover, but before I could reach him he was already before me brushing my sticky and drying hair back.

Seeing all of his glory right before my face now that I could focus was overpowering. He was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen; my new enhanced vision showed all the little hidden amazing details of him that my human eyes had never caught. His eyes seemed to be full of twisting burgundy clouds, so stormy and complex were they, the thick white lashes framing them causing my mind to jump to untouched snow. His skin was more flawless than any I had ever seen, the tendons in his neck taught and his cheekbones handsomely sharp. And his lips... They were thin yet impossibly luscious, even when he was not forming any expression. I not quite fleetingly wondered if they were as soft as they seemed to me.

The gentle press of his slightly-cooler-than-mine skin brought my attention back to his long hands. They felt loving and gentle to me and I could not help but lean into them. I closed my eyes in pleasure as both of his hands cupped my neck, tilting my face up towards his unconsciously. I know now that if I had looked up at him, I would have seen a slight victorious smirk curling his lips; it was not smug or mocking, but pleased. Only I know him well enough to tell the difference.

Still, although I was horribly dirty and very much in need of a good bath, he ran his long fingers through my hair and pulled me into a kiss that strongly questioned my ability to breathe. In fact, I did not breathe for a good three minutes until it finished, leaving my chest heaving. Caius smiled down at me, his wicked lips smeared with the crimson life of my victims; even then he looked like a benign and glorious angel. "You should get washed, my love," he murmured, his sweet breath assisting in the hazing of my already unfocused mind. I nodded without hearing him. Realizing my current state, his smile grew and he turned my body 'round, leading me out of a door I had not even noticed. I paid no attention to anything but the hand on my shoulder and my side pressed to his.

We said our goodbyes at a large marble door, where he pressed a kiss to my hand and departed as cold hands pulled my form inside the room. After a moment of wistfully staring at the closed door I was behind, I turned to my new companion. Her beauty simultaneously astounded and enraged me.

The woman before me stood with the posture of a royal, her golden-yellow hair curling to the middle of her chest. Everything about her proud frame seemed to sing of her beauty and regality. However, unlike the dispassionate or simpering face many noblewoman would wear, her ruby lips beheld a sweet smile that promised friendship. I would have returned it, perhaps, if I had not been so mindful of the blood coating my front. Surely smiling with drying blood cracking on my face would have been quite the macabre picture. Not discouraged by my lack of pleasant greeting or smile, she stepped forward, gorgeous grin widening. "My name is Sulpicia," she supplied, curtsying to me in a show of respect. I returned the gesture, telling the white-skinned woman my name. Her smile widened, and she grasped my hand in her colder one. I was led over to the large bathtub filled with water, Sulpicia chattering away as though I were her long lost sister. For the most part I turned my attention elsewhere: admiring the enormous marble bathing chamber I had been pulled into. However, I did happen to catch a few choice snippets of information from the woman.

Apparently I had just been entered into a powerful coven of vampires who wanted to control the world from the shadows. The Volturi coven was designed to keep the vampires around the world under reign, meaning generally out of the humans' sight. Sulpicia was married to "Aro"- one of the men accompanying my Caius at the ball (I didn't know when I started thinking of him as mine, but it felt right). All three men ruled over the coven, Aro focusing more on keeping track of histories, Caius on guiding the Volturi guards and distributing punishment, and Marcus on keeping the little home kingdom of Volterra safe. Then she fell into talking about dresses and makeup, and I tuned her out at the sight of a mirror. She continued chattering as I walked over to it and gasped. "Yes, you really are a sight to behold, aren't you?" I could hear the smile in Sulpicia's voice without looking at her.

I had thought this many times in my life, but now I was positively certain: there was no woman upon the earth more positively heavenly than I was. Of course that was many many years ago, before our previous appearances weakened. Now I am not as glorious as I once was, but I do believe that I am still comparable to Heidi or that Cullen girl, Rosalind or whatever her name was. My bright red eyes, although disconcerting, did little to distract me from the rest of my body. The blood covering my face and torso like a second skin seemed like a minor detail. I stood, enraptured, not daring to move lest the picture of perfection disappear. I do not remember how long it took me to gather the courage to move my hand to touch my face, but the moment seemed to last a lifetime. My reflection moved with me, long fingers hesitantly pressing against a soft red-stained cheek. I whipped around, walking quickly over to the bath which was filled nearly to the brim with water, soaps, scents, and oils within reach. I thanked Sulpicia quickly and she bowed out. The only thought on my mind was to clean by body completely until I could not see a single speck of red- I needed to admire myself wholly, of course.

Oh dear god, I was so vain and conceited. Still am.

That was where Sulpicia found me again some hours later. I had robed myself in the simple dress she had left me and was lounging in front of the mirror, watching myself brush my hair adoringly. She smiled and shook her head, as though she had been expecting it. "Yes, it takes a while to get over, doesn't it?" She stood behind me and patted my shoulder, and my smile widened at how brilliantly my beauty outshone hers. "Caius is waiting for you," she added. I was surprised by how quickly I stood, whirling around to face her.

"Caius? Please take me to him," I requested almost desperately, laying down my comb. Ah, so I had finally found something more important than my appearance: my love, a man I hardly knew but adored for no apparent reason. Even more, the itch in my throat had developed into a burn and I was thirsting for my new food of choice. Sulpicia smiled knowingly and handed me a shining black pitcher. The smell of fresh blood drove me mad, but I was still careful not to soil myself with it as I tipped back the pitcher and my head, pouring the exquisite drink down my throat. I felt better afterwards as I handed Sulpicia the now-empty vessel, waiting impatiently for her to stash it and take me to my husband. She smiled knowingly at me again and I resisted the urge to slap the smirk off her face. My anger ebbed as she pulled me out of the room and through a labyrinth of halls, pausing to think a couple times, before we stopped at a pair of large double doors.

"These will be your and your husband's chambers," she announced, stepping back. "If you need anything Caius will get it for you." I nodded in understanding, waiting for her to relocate herself. She did not move. After a few seconds of Sulpicia staring at me expectantly, I opened the doors and stepped inside, closing them after myself.

"... Caius?" I called, my eyes scanning the luxurious chambers. I could only see the richest woods and the finest fabrics adorning the room, especially appreciative of the large four-poster bed- a bed that could surely hold two... Before my musings could take a more wicked turn, my white-haired god stepped into the room from a connecting door. He flashed a smile, at my side in a moment. I was completely overwhelmed by his beauty, the flash of his white smile. I stared wordlessly for a moment like the fool I was before breaking into a smile and wrapping my arms around his neck. He seemed to appreciate the expression and snaked his own arms around my waist. I sighed softly as I was brought against his tall frame, feeling his body against mine. It was a pleasant feeling; comforting. "I've missed you," I spoke honestly for once. His smile widened imperceptibly.

"Is that so, my dear? I must say I return the sentiment." I beamed at hearing the words. Funny how he really did not need to do anything to please me. "You have been taking your transformation quite well," he stated, sharp eyes scanning my face. "Are you sure that we are alright?"

"Yes, I've never been better!" I said, with much feeling placed in the words. It was true, but he still looked a bit doubtful.

"If it helps, you are quite a sight to behold," Caius said, and back then I couldn't see how calculating his eyes were as he spoke the words. But he saw me melting and it affirmed the suspicions of what my greatest weakness was. "I've never seen such a vision of loveliness as you, Athenodora." He smiled charmingly, and I was sure that if he hadn't been holding me up I would have swooned. His sweet smile became a slight smirk, but I didn't notice back then.

It would have been unsettling, surely, but I do know that there is not any ill will behind those smirks he sends me, just smugness. I don't mind. He's allowed to be a bit smug at how easily he enraptures me, especially since I have absolutely no right to speak. Honestly, the enormity of my ego could eclipse the sun, and I have no trouble stating it. We're two such horribly flawed people that we _had_ to end up together. But I am veering off-course, aren't I?

Caius and I fell into a comfortable routine after that day: he and I laid in bed together, talking for hours and hours and hours. I loved the sound of his voice, like the smoothest of silks wrapping sensuously all about me. He and I spoke of anything and everything, and within days I knew him as well as I knew myself. He had a sharp sarcastic side, cruel and biting, but it was never directed at me. He was surely the most intelligent man I had ever met, and well-read to be certain. He seemed to know everything, a trait that stopped disconcerting me after a few days. Sometimes instead of lying in bed while we spoke, we would walk together or we would run. I needed constant breaks between our talks to feed, but it never bothered Caius.

And then there were my favorite times, when I dragged him over to the mirror. We sat together before it, I in his lap with our cheeks touching, and I stared adoringly at our reflection together. He looked as well, his eyes memorizing my face easily. He was as pleased as I was at our appearance together, but it didn't enrapture him as much as it did me; I couldn't seem to get my fill of staring at us together. He was just so perfect, so beautiful... I had never found someone before who I would rather stare at than myself until I met him. I spent our hours talking privately enjoying the chance to just stare at him, his pale skin and hair against the red silk sheets. And when we sat together before the mirror, my heart was filled with so much love for him! We were simply so perfect together; I couldn't get enough of the icy perfection of seeing us, it was like a drug to my system. And Caius, oh, my Caius...

In the world was only he who was as beautiful as me.

_To be continued..._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this content, although I do own this idea and twist on Athenodora's story. I have also edited the lyrics posted above to fit the story better, but they are most definitely not mine. All standard disclaimers apply. _


End file.
